Centenary
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: Summary: Master Fu was sure there was no use telling anyone that the last time such a thing happened, a goddess had to descend to earth to clean up the mess. A watching the show fanfic with three generation of miraculous holders, provided by fox spirits and time travel.
1. Prologue 1: Past

**A/N: As the summary says, it will be a reading the show fanfic, but I wanted to do one I haven't seen before, so I decided to bring in fan favorites, like young Mama Agreste (Stella Tolbert in this fic) and Adrinette! Children and their associates. The first two chapters will be introducing the past and future characters, since there will be OCs. The third one will be how the got to such situation and the fourth and on will be episode watching.**

 **Ask any question on my tumblr, marrys-dream-world.**

Catching a _kitsune_ was always exhilarating

Paon was sure she to stop feeling like she was on the top of the world when she had a moon gem on her hands,standing beside Raposa and Reine Abeille. The gem glowed in the moonlight and illuminated their masked faces, so the peacock heroine was sure she looked pretty much the same. Three super heroes that caught the bad guys. That was so cool, she would never get over it.

"We have your moon gem."Reine Abeille said with a confidence Paon was sure she could muster."That means a wish."

The kitsune that owned the gem growled. Paon could empathize, the whole situation must suck for them. If you got their moon gem, you get anything you want from that fox. No objections. Sadly, this one had been terrorizing poor civilians and the trio could never let this be. Even if this distracted them from their real mission.

"Leave Paris and don't comeback." Raposa said smoothly, brown eyes glinting dangerously. She had barely joined Reine and Paon, but the amount of rebellious and malicious fox spirits have put her on edge.

"Fine" The _kitsune_ spit, turning back from the form she had taken, a human girl, into a sleek reddish fox. Without another word, she disappeared into the night.

"Another night of searching wasted. Great." Reine Abeille sighed frustratedly, running a gloved hand through her blond hair. "I hate foxes."

"Hey, I might take offense on that." Raposa teased, smiling easily.

"I hope you do."

The answer made Raposa's teasing smile and Paon's satisfied smirk fade. Even though Raposa had joined the Peacock-Bee duo a month ago, Reine Abeille still didn't trust the fox heroine, nor treat her well. Paon could understand, it had taken her months to get through her partner's though shell, but she really liked Raposa's understanding smiles and encouraging words. She really wished they would all be friends, but that obviously wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Well, today's patrol is over then." Raposa said with a firm voice, refusing to acknowledge the obvious sting from Reine's words. "We should all go home."

"Probably." Paon agreed half-heartily. The last thing she wanted to do was to go back to her cold house, with absent parents and a sister that obviously disliked her.

Reine Abeille barely nodded in the fox girl's direction, but stopped to hug the peacock girl. No matter how many times they did that, it still warmed Paon's heart completely to know that her serious and indifferent friend wanted contact with her. She hugged back tightly and, after a few seconds, reluctantly let her go. With a brief smile, the bee miraculous holder flew off into the night.

"Wow, what a warm goodnight kiss, dear Reine, you shouldn't have." Raposa said flatly, glaring at the direction the small yellow dot disappeared. "Rude. Well, that means I'm off too, thanks for the great company!"

"Haha, it was nothing." Paon joked, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to not blush. It always got to her when her new partner started talking like this."It's always nice to fill the days of the peasants with joy by my presence."

"My princess, farewell." Raposa bowed, smiling. Then, she took off into the Parisian sky, leaving the only member of the trio that couldn't fly alone in a rooftop.

Getting home was never a chore. Running on the rooftops, her cape billowing behind her was the best experience she ever had in her life. Sadly, the same could never be said about being home. She slipped carefully through her bedroom window. Dodging the security system was always terrible, but she had been getting better. Once she was safely on the floor, the Miraculous Paon disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving behind friendless and talentless Stella Tolbert.

"Ugh, such a horrible night! The fox managed to get a feather out of my wonderful fan! The nerve of that creature! We should have ordered it to drown itself on the Seine! Surely, no one would miss it." A small creature with feathered tail bigger than the body and the head together growled, flying into a small silk bed.

"It wasn't so bad, Mayuu." Stella chided, taking a plate with white chocolate and cherry éclairs to the kwami. The aqua creature huffed, jumping into the pastries.

Stella smiled softly. Mayuu was surely irritating, but she was the only friend the girl had besides Raposa and Reine Abeille. Being the sickly one out of the Tolbert girls, she never had gone to school until recently. Unfortunately, no one seemed interested to be friends with her, nor her sister seemed eager to offer any help. The only two people she had held a conversation with were Tom Dupain, the nice future baker whose éclairs were the only ones her kwami accepted, and Gabriel Agreste, the dreamiest boy she had ever met.

She could go on for years about her sweet blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses, how courteous he was with everyone around him. How polite he was, always offering to help! And how talented! She had never seen clothes as beautiful as the ones he draws. Stella sighed happily, barely noticing the small silk pillow being throw on her face.

"I want more." Mayuu demanded, shoving the empty plate in the lovesick girl's face.

"But we would have to go downstairs for more" Stella whined. The kitchen was hallways, stairs and doors away from her bedroom and there was always the danger to run into someone from her family.

Unfortunately, the peacock kwami was extremely persuasive and the teen found herself sitting on the kitchen counter pretending to eating an éclair, Mayuu munching on at least ten behind her. She prayed no one from her family would appear, but luck was never on her side. Stella wasn't surprised when her sister showed up, not even glancing at her and making a bee line to the bread.

Annelise Tolbert was the complete opposite of Stella. Not only she wasn't a masked vigilante, but she was also popular, sympathetic and had more friends than she could count. Two years younger and Anne was already everything her sister wanted to be. Sadly, it seemed that Stella's dullness affected even her younger sister, so the two of them didn't get along very well.

"Anne!" Stella faked a smile, reassuring herself that Mayuu couldn't be seen. "Eating a midnight toast again?"

"Yes." Annelise replied awkwardly, putting some freshly made toast into a cute flowery plate and drowning it in butter.

"You have to be careful, wouldn't want to get fat." The older one tried to use the same teasing tone she had earlier, with Raposa, but it fell extremely flat.

"Of course." Anne eyed Stella's barely eaten éclair strangely, walking out of the kitchen. "Wouldn't want to."

Stella briefly wondered if she would ever get something out of Anne other than empty smiles and distrustful eyes.

* * *

Isabel Neves was sure she would never get used to France's time zone.

She already knew it was different than Brazil's when she signed up for the exchange student program, even preparing herself psychologically for it. Sadly, she was till unprepared. Everyday she woke up grumpy, cold and still exhausted. Everyday she ended up in the same spot she was at the moment: sitting in the classroom, half-asleep. Isabel also couldn't slack off because of her full scholarship, which would be cut off if her grades dropped. The girl sighed tiredly, accepting the cup of hot coffee from her host sister.

' _Remember, it's for Kissun._ ' The Brazilian reminded herself, thinking about the small creature in her bag. She nearly choked as a whole croissant was plunged into her mouth, coming from the same delicate hand that handed her caffeine.

"Someone is sleepy today." Ariana, her host sister, said jokingly, nursing her own cup of coffee and carrying a paper bag of pastries.

"Always am." Isabel tried to answer, but it sounded muffled before she swallowed the goodie. "Tom brought some today?"

Ariana always got there earlier than Isabel, to organize thing for the Drama Club meeting after school and to meet her best friend, Tom Dupain. Although he was big and looked scary at first, Isabel learned that he was just a big teddy bear that loved baking. He was always bringing homemade pastries and distributing them among the class.

"Yes, he did." Ariana glowed when she ate Tom's food, a far cry from the limp toast and cold cereal they usually ate. "He had to make some éclairs to Stella Tolbert earlier today, so he took the chance to make more."

As if speaking of the devil, the aforementioned girl entered the classroom. Stella always managed to look like an angel: blond curls held by a neat side ponytail, pressed white lace dress and expensive ballet flats. But everyone's reaction seemed to negate such a thing, because the few people in the classroom that saw her inched away slightly. The older Tolbert didn't seem to noticed, carefully sitting down and putting her ordered box of éclairs by her table. A small blue blur flew into it, unnoticed by almost everyone.

"I see Tom brought the new éclairs, Stella." Ariana chirped, trying to break the awkward silence." May I see them?"

"No." Stella's answer was so dry even Isabel flinched. She knew the Tolbert didn't really notice **what** was wrong with the way she talked to people, but she didn't get how she could be so different as Paon.

"Wow, what a nice fella." A sly voice whispered from her bag, snickering.

"Be subtle, Kissun." Isabel barely moved a muscle while replying to her kwami, she had years to practice after all.

The exchange student watched as Stella looked around, dejected that no one was going to talk to her. Isabel wanted to, she really did, but she also didn't want to mix their superhero and civilian lives. Having to Miraculous Holders in the same class was already too much of a coincidence. She feared that, if they became friends as their civilian selfs, surely Stella would figure out who she was. Fortunately, the Peacock Miraculous Holder cheered up when Gabriel Agreste entered the room, followed by Sabine Cheng.

Sabine and Gabriel weren't really friends, per say. Just two reserved students who sat together and partnered up by default. Sabine was another exchange student, though and responsible, but kind enough to make Tom Dupain's heart beat faster. Gabriel was polite, but much more reserve red than Sabine. She didn't get what Stella saw on him.

(Then again, such reserved and stoic people reminded her too much of a certain unfriendly bee whose identity she hadn't figured out yet, so that may be a reason for her dislike.)

"Excuse me, can I speak with you for a moment, sister?"

Now, _that_ was someone she could get along with all day long.

Popular, kind and sympathetic Annelise Tolbert was the most beautiful girl Isabel Neves had ever seen. She couldn't fathom how someone could be rich, sweet and good with politics (they may be school politics, but still). She had to admit she was crushing hard on her partner's younger sister, but at least she was realist. Isabel sighed wistfully, looking at the golden haired angel that takes with her older sister. It was never going to happen.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this for me, Maelys." Annelise smiled, handing her Vice President a stack of papers. "This means so much to me."

"I don't mind, Anne." Maelys beamed, gathering the papers happily and placing them on the table in front of her. "I hope you have fun in your 'previous engagement.'"

"Will do." The Tolbert faked a smile. Usually, the "previous engagement" was an excuse to get ride of the paperwork that came with being the class president (Maelys was more than happy to do them anyway). Unfortunately, today she really had something to do. And she wasn't excited.

Annelise barely remembered the excuse she gave to the driver so he could take her downtown, stopping in front of a small chinese shop. She stood in front of the shop for a few minutes, trying to prepare herself for a long report and probably (also long) scolding. Only a soft nudge on her cheek brought her out of her mind.

"We should get inside already, Lis." Her kwami, Meel, said, quiet voice full of the authority of a queen. The girl didn't even think twice before entering the shop.

It was exactly the same as the last week: calming Chinese decoration, an earthy smell on the air and an old man waiting for her on the middle of the main room.

"Master Fu." Annelise acknowledged reluctantly , sitting down on _seiza_ position in front of the senior Miraculous Holder.

"Anne." He said back, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"Then stop asking people to use it." She bristled, not having to explain herself to anyone, not even Master Fu. Annelise was such a fancy and long name, people got bored by it in the middle.

But Anne was a sympathetic and nice girl, who just wanted to make her school a better place. Misfortune came to her in form of her antisocial older sister, but she still managed to be kind to the poor girl. Sweet, perfect Anne, the best class president that had ever been elected. A personality she sold to the masses.

(Lis was Meel's Miraculous Holder, an easily bored girl who lied and manipulate too much, but still had a spark of good seen by an old man and a curate bee kwami.)

"I came here to talk about the fox problem." She said tightly, wanting to get this over with.

"Raposa is not going back to 'whatever hellhole she came form'." Master Fu anticipated, remembering a previous conversation.

That wasn't really the subject, but Annelise still felt her cheeks burn. That cursed confident smile and sparkling brown eyes, dark skin under an reddish mask. Every time she thought about Raposa, her ears burned and she chocked on her own spit. It wasn't fair for someone so suspicious to be so attractive and charismatic. She cleared her throat, there was enough time to think about her silly tiny crush later.

"I meant the _kitsunes_ , they are up to something." The fox spirits have been even more mysterious lately, even the confirmed good ones, and the queen bee was sure something was up with them

"You're so silly, Anne, these old foxes are just getting ready for their centennial prank." Master Fu waved her off, as if an organized _kitsune_ operation wasn't happening at the moment. "These are physically harmless, but truly elaborate."

"Are you trying to tell me we should just let them be?" She didn't want to admit, but Master Fu's advice was treasured and, if he thought it was the best, Annelise wouldn't pursue the subject any further.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, young grasshopper." The old man smiled at the girl's scowl. "You should go, your family must be wondering where you are."

They both knew it wasn't true, but she got up anyway, hasitating before opening the door and leaving. Master Fu watched her go, glad that he could calm her down. The Centennial Prank wasn't a simple matter, but it was inevitable. Telling her that the last time one of those happened, a goddess was called to earth to clean up the mess wasn't going to help anyone. Neither would telling them Father Time himself seemed to have joined the prank.

They would find out themselves, anyway.


	2. Prologue 2: Future

Chat Noire was pretty sure that fighting kitsunes was harder than handling akumas.

The public wouldn't agree with her and she would get a lot of backslash from the hardcore old Ladybug and Chat Noir fans (not that she didn't, already), but she was firm about this. Getting the moon stones was becoming harder and harder. She had only been on this business for little over four months, but it was already affecting her job and studying. Did the last Chat feel like that too? He always seemed so laid back…

"Chat?." Her partner's sweet voice brought her out of her thoughts. The kitsune had already scurried away after an order and she probably had looked like an absent-minded fool in the face of the enemy. Again.

Ladybeetle never looked like that. He always seemed focused, in control. While she did her best to imitate the grace and slickness of the last Chat, he seemed to have caught up to the firm leadership of the Miraculous Ladybug easily. She envied how his dark skin made a beautiful contrast with the red suit and his dark, curly hair with softly dyed tips never seemed to get messy. Even with her feelings of inadequacy, she couldn't bear to have negative feelings for her partner.

She loved him, after all.

"Are you done with your staring contest?"

And she meant it. She loved him. One of her partners. The other, she wished to throw off a cliff, way too many times a day to be healthy. Light purple suit with pink details and soft gray mask suited the boy who she was _sure_ couldn't be older than twelve. Bright blonde hair and startling blue eyes reminded her so much of her brother that made her second partner even more annoying.

Papillon was a grumpy and mouthy teenager that never let her have a moment of peace with her Darling. As annoyed as she got with the kid, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He got as much backslash as her, having the same powers as the villain that terrorized Paris for years. Fortunately, her Ladybeetle never seemed to get much critics, living up to the name of Ladybug (she didn't think she would be able to control herself if she heard anyone badmouthing her Darling, anyway).

"Isn't it past you bedtime, brat?" Chat Noire asked annoyed, flicking the kid's forehead with her claws. Papillon scowled.

"Aren't you late for your meeting with the rest of the witches?" She was pretty sure that she had heard that one before, so that stung harder. She did not look like a witch. A _lot_ of people would disagree.

Ladybeetle sighed.

"Guys, please, stop." He looked tired, grabbing his yo-yo. "Let's enjoy that the fight ended early and got home, please?"

Chat's ears dropped. Since she hadn't used her Cataclysm, her transformation would last longer and the heroine had hoped for some time with her Darling. But Ladybeetle looked too worn down, it would be the best for him to rest. She wanted to get home before it was to late to go through the front door anyway.

"Of course, Darling." She smiled, and added without thinking. "Have purr-leasnt dreams."

"Oh, bug off, Kitty." He rolled his eyes, but that was a distinctive playful tone in his voice a a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Throwing his yo-yo, she slung away. Chat stood there smiling for a few seconds, before turning to the frozen Papillon.

"What? No comment about how pathetic and lovesick I am?" He snapped out of his daze after listing to her words and shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"You already know how sad it is." He flew off after that, nearly transparent pink wings fluttering with him. Boy, was she jealous of his flying.

The jumping home was uneventful. After all, Ladybeetle could sling around with his yo-yo and Papillon could fly, but all she got was a baton. So. Unfair. She detransformed in an alley near her house,a bright green light turning the slick and punny Chat Noire into model (against her papa's will) and still punny Emma Agreste-Cheng. The girl skipped merrily to her home, glossy dark bangs bouncing and leaf green eyes shining.

"I'm hoooome!" She sang happily after unlocking the front door and running inside, right towards the kitchen.

"Weeeeeelcome." Came the equally enthusiastic sing from behind and she was suddenly squished in a strong hug.

"Papaaaaaaa." She complained half-heartily but eventually gave in. Her father, Adrien Agreste, was extremely affectionate.

"What? Can't I be happy to have one of my favorite girls home?" He asked jokingly, arms still wrapped around her.

"Of course, I would be very happy to have me home too." She joked back dramatically, freeing an arm to flip her hair.

"Alright then, Best-Thing-Since-Sliced-Bread, where were you?" This sarcastic voice could only belong to one person.

"Just taking a short walk, mama." Marinette Agreste-Cheng raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. Emma pouted defensively. "What? It's beautiful tonight!"

"Really? Your brother said the same thing when he came home earlier." Her mother pointed to her younger brother, Hugo Agreste, who was munching on a sandwich and simultaneously trying to hide gummy bears in his jacket (seriously, the boy had an unhealthy obsession with those).

"I thought the witch meeting would have ended later." He said without looking up from the gummy bear jar (the whole family had to control how much they took, even Hugo, or Louise would have a fit). It was familiar, but Emma dismissed the feeling.

"What is this angry, sassy child doing up? It way past your nine o' clock bedtime, little brother." It was satisfying to see the same scowl that had been on Papillon's face spreading on Hugo's.

"Stop, children." Marinette said firmly. "But she is right, Hugo, you need to go to sleep right now."

The boy did so without complaint. No one ever wanted to anger Mama Agreste-Cheng. He went up the stairs, taking half of the jar's gummy bears with home.

"Somebody needs to control that boy's intake of gummy bears." Emma said after he left, nibbling on her own sandwich.

"Then we would have to control _someone's_ intake of cheese and _someone_ would die without three wheels of camberbert per day." Marinette replied and her father gazed at her sympathetic. Emma's only answer was a grumble.

Stupid Plagg.

…

Hugo knew his family thought he was fanatic about gummy bears.

Actually, the only people in their family that cared about candy was their father and the youngest, Louise. Now, there was also Nooro, of course. As he watched the small pink Kwai carefully take a bit of a red gummy bear, he thought back to Chat Noire's lovesick face as she looked at Ladybeetle. Did he look like that when he gazed at Fílix? Did everyone know how much he liked the boy?

Sighing, he took out his phone. If there was anyone that would know what to say, it would be Laci. If not, than maybe Matin could make something up (or call their older sister, whatever came up first).

"Hugo? Is something wrong?" One of his best friend's face showed up at his screen, the familiar picture of her dark skin and brown eyes comforting him. "Why are you calling so late? Matin is already sleeping." It was unsurprising. Matin slept early and raised early. Laci slept late and raised early (the girl ran on coffe).

"Am I really obvious around Fílix?" He blurted out without thinking, usually, he was way more subtle, but the the thought of making such a vulnerable face like Chat's in front of his crush was mortifying.

Laci hesitated and the embarrassed smile she had on her face was all the answer she needed.

"Oh God, tell me that's not true." Hugo knew he kind of froze every time he talked to Fílix, the sweetest and kindest boy in the whole world, but it couldn't be that bad. Laci looked unimpressed.

"Hugo, once he asked for a pencil and you stammered 'me, ya, pen, have, noepe', ran away and didn't even say sorry." She looked disapproving and he groaned, dropping his head on his hands. "Don't worry, my mom said yours was just like that at your age. It temporary, probably."

It was hardly believable that Marinette Agrest-Cheng was ever anything other than flirty and confident in front of Adrien Agreste, but he let it slide. It wasn't often that Aunt Alya tried to lie for his comfort.

"Thanks, Laci." He smiled half-heartily. His friend didn't seem to fully believe him, but tactfully let it slide. "I need to sleep. There's a math test tomorrow." There truly was, but he had been studying since ages ago and was pretty confident. His friend paled.

"I… Forgot…" She seemed dazed and hung up, probably going to wake her twin brother up for some really late classes. Matin would be grumpy tomorrow.

"Are you finished, sir?" Nooroo asked nervously, already have eaten all his gummy bears.

"Sure, want to go to sleep already?" Hugo asked and his anxious kwami nodded. The Agreste-Cheng gave a reassuring smile. "And you can call me Hugo."

"Su-sure, Si-Hugo. Hugo." Nooroo said and flew to the small pillow besides his master's bed. He would probably go back to calling him "master" or "sir" the next day, but it was ok.

He would spend as much time as possible to make Nooroo feel comfortable and safe.

…

Louise munched unhappily on her remaining gummy bears.

The only reason she hadn't killed her brother already for taking to many of her bears was because she knew he wasn't the one eating. It was the cute pink thing that probably helped turn him into Le Papillon and guided him spiritually or some crap like that. The same reason why Emma took tons of cheese everyday to her room.

Her parents knew. They had to know, or they wouldn't accept the ridiculous excuses her sibling made up or help them invent more. They were just waiting for Emma and Hugo to tell the, like Louise was. It would take some time, but the eight-year-old was willing to wait.

These things made her family life more interesting anyway.

…

Matheus Desjardins loved being Ladybeetle.

Unfortunately, it also made him extremely tired. Between running projects for Mr. Agreste's Special Physics Club and working part-time with THE Marinette Agreste-Cheng, all the while having one beautiful and energetic Emma Agreste-Cheng on his mind _all the time_ , adding Ladybeetle to it was stressful. But he wouldn't trade it for the world. Helping people, being friends with the amazing Chat Noire and stoic Papillon, even the warm confidence and reassurance that filled him when he was fused with Tikki…

He fell on his bed and sighed tiredly, he still had some designs to turn in to Mrs. Agreste-Cheng the next day (she would understand if he didn't, but he already took to much advantage of his boss' kindness) but all of his homework was, fortunately, completed. The house was quiet, his parents out, not even caring if their son was home or not he was used to it, however, it still sting a lot.

"You should rest, Matheus, Marinette surely will understand if you don't turn in the designs tomorrow." Tikki said kindly, munching on her cookies. She always referred to his (hopefully) future mother-in-law familiarly, but Matheus tried to not think much of it.

"I know, but I need to show I'm responsible." The Miraculous Holder insisted and Tikki knew her chosen were always stubborn enough to not be full convinced by her. The kwami nodded regretfully, still munching on her cookies.

Matheus sighed at seeing his best friend so disappointed, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Actually, he really needed to take his mind off the kitsune's strange behavior these days. They seemed excited and organizes, more fearful at loosing their moon stones to them and being sent always. Usually, he would just ask The Great Guardian what he thought. But, apparently, he was on vacation and just wouldn't answer the communicator (only Wayzz sent his apologies). He was nervous and Tikki hadn't said anything since days ago, the last time he asked if something like that happened before.

Matheus finished his designs around two a.m. He slept rather well for a boy that fell asleep on him desk, drooling over the design of a cute green dress, dreaming about the gorgeous Emma Agreste-Cheng wearing it to go out on a date with him. Beside him, Tikki, who could not be fooled, wondered why the kitsunes couldn't complete their prank faster.


	3. Prologue 3: Present

**A/N: Thanks for all the following and favorites! And thanks for my first reviews on this story on this site, they really meant a lot. Well, Mr/Ms Guest, this chapter answers all your questions! Please, review! I need to know if there is anything I can improve and suggestions are welcome. I'm also on tumblr and marrys-dream-world.**

Marinette should have known something was wrong since she got to school early for the first time in weeks.

At first, she was pretty sure she was late, actually. Ladybug and Chat Noir spent a late night patrolling, since some strange, probably supernatural activities have been going on in Paris. The creatures there were seen weren't akumas, but they certainly didn't identify as humans. Tikki was no help, obviously knowing something, but keeping her mouth shut. Overall, the last two weeks were deeply upsetting the Dupain-Cheng and contributed to her lateness that day.

She has jumped out of the bed, trying to simultaneously dress and brush her teeth with her faithful kwami doing her pigtails. With her non-Ladybug luck, she fell down the stairs, didn't have time to get any breakfast and had to rush out to school. The entrance was completely deserted, but she figured it was because all the students were already in class. Marinette had busted into her classroom, sputtering excuses she didn't even remember anymore,, only to find no teacher and all the stares form her classmates drawn to her.

"I can't believe I did that." Marinette murmured, hiding her face in Alya's shoulder, who had a comforting arm around her. Normally, the teacher's presence was there to distract everyone form her nonsense, but now everyone was paying their full attention to her. Even Adrien. Oh no. "What's Adrien going to think now?"

"Don't worry, girl, he is just as out of it as you are." Surely, Adrien was dozing off on his desk while Nino listened to music. "Actually, both of you have been like that for sometime now. Something you want to tell me?"

Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Marinette didn't even have the energy to blush, just murmuring an "I wish" and yawning. Alya's sighed sympathetically.

"I wish you would just stop doing whatever you have been doing and just sleep." The blogger said, stroking her best friend's hair, then making her lay her head on the desk on top of their bags. "Let's enjoy that the teacher is late. Sleep."

She didn't have to be told twice.

Marinette dreamed of strange animals communing, form kittens, to aged foxes and young peacocks. It wasn't pleasant nor unpleasant, just very strange. She was shaken awake by two firm hand, barely managing to fall off her desk. As she looked up, she only saw Alya's worried face, but no teacher and some students weren't even there anymore, had she slept through the whole morning?

"I held off too long trying to not awake you. Something's wrong." As soon as her best friend said that, Marinette shot up from her seat. ""It's been around three hours and Ms. Bustier hasn't shown up. Rose and Juleka tried to see if they could find her, but she's not here. It's like no one other than our class is here."

"Has Chat Noir shown up yet?" She didn't even bother asking about Ladybug.

"You and your thing with Chat Noir." Alya's sighed dramatically, having pouted before about her best friend's favorite hero not being Ladybug. "But no, he hasn't. Neither has Ladybug. We've been trying to contact anyone, but no one's cellphone is working and we just can't get out!"

Marinette's breath caught.

"What do you mean we _can't_ get out?" How had she slept through all that?

"E-Every time we t-try to leave through any door or window, we end up inside the school again." Mylene's voice piped up from behind her. The poor girl was pale as a sheet, probably remembering the last time she was trapped by an akuma.

Other than Mylene, only Chloé and Sabrina remained in the class besides Marinette and Alya. The Dupain-Cheng briefly mourned the fact that even Adrien wasn't there anymore. But then again, there wasn't time to focus on her crush. Straightening herself, she tugged poor Mylene in a hug, quickly realizing the girl was shaking.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." She told the girl quietly. The lack of something still bothered her. "Where is Ivan?"

"He and the o-others are looking for so-some an scape route." The Hàrprele girl answered, a blush taking over her cheeks. "I was kinda scared, so I offered to stay here with you…"

"It ok, but I'm awake now. I will help." Also, she needed to get somewhere safe to transform, maybe talk to Tikki. "You can stay here with Chloé and Sabrina."

Marinette didn't question why both girls weren't searching, arguing with Chloé was useless at the moment and she admittedly wasn't much help. Mylene didn't look thrilled to be alone with the two girls, but she nodded anyways, going back to her assigned seat like the whole class wasn't empty and started to read a book. Alya and Marinette exchanged glances, walking towards the door.

"Are you sure you're up for it, girl? You still look tired." The black haired girl nodded with determination and the blogger sighed. "At least let's go together."

"No, we can search more places like this." Marinette insisted, heading off and hoping that Alya would just agree.

Thankfully, the glasses-wearing girl just accepted her friend's decision, reasoning that she just wanted to get out of this loop as soon as possible. Well, at least no one would complain about her dramatically narrative. The Internet and calling may not be working, but she could still film the whole adventure and post on the blog later.

"Hello, Ladybloggers! It's Alya again with a fresh new akuma attack for you…"

As soon as Alya's voice faded, Marinette opened her pink bag. Tikki flew out hesitantly, not looking at her chosen in the eyes.

"Tikki, you heard Alya! It could be an akuma or… Something else." She hesitated. Tikki was utterly unhelpful about this subject these days, but that needed to be said. "I need you to-"

"I can't transform you, Marinette." Tikki cut her off suddenly, looking strangely guilty. Used to see her kwami looking reassuring or comforting, Marinette faltered. Seeing that, the small ladybug sighed. "I made I deal a long time ago. All the kwamis did. I can't interfere right now. I'm sorry."

"… What's going on, Tikki?" She had never been denied transformation before and the thought Ladybug wouldn't be there to save the day made her blood run cold.

"It's ok." Tikki's small, steady hand made her realize she was shaking just like Mylene had been earlier. "This will be harmless, I promise. If there is any danger, we are allowed to act."

"What is _this_ , Tikki?" Marinette asked again. Her kwami didn't say anything, so she had her answer. "You can't tell me, can you?"

"Let's keep looking for scape routes." Nodding, the ladybug chosen wiped whatever budding tears she had on hear eyes and went on.

Her school wasn't big, but whatever made them unable to leave made sure it looked like it was. Like in a loop, she had a feeling she walked through every hallways and classrooms. Whenever she tried to leave through a window, Marinette ended up back on the room she had tried to leave. Even the main entrance to school was useless. Strangely, she didn't see anyone from her class while looking. All this walking was stressing her out so much, The Dupain-Cheng was sure she was hearing things, echoes of a girl's name.

"Emma! Emma!" The hand on her shoulder startled her, but as she turned around, ready to fight, she realized she hadn't been hearing things.

There were three people. Two teens and a child. The girl touching her shoulder had cute braided pigtails and looked around her age, fair skin and warm eyes. Colorful and stylish clothes covered her body, light dress, tights and a jacket with sleeves that went to her elbows. The other teen was a boy with dark skin, curly black hair and glasses. He was wearing a nice gray cardigan she had never seen before, white undershirt with thin blue strips and dark jeans. Subtle, but tasteful, Marinette noticed.

The girl was too young to be in the school, long blonde hair in a high ponytail and familiar blue eyes seemingly unblinking. Cute cream-colored sundress ended on her knees, small cats embroidered on the bottom and on the short sleeves. It flared out on the waist, the top and bottom division marked by dark blue belt-like embroidery. Dark blue tights and with and blue flats topped the look. She was cute, like a child model.

"Emma? Answer me!" The black haired girl was shaking her and Marinette quickly realized what was going on.

"Wait, wait, I'm not this Emma." Marinette said, taking the girl's hands off hear shoulder. The teen stood there, blinking at her for a few minutes and then gasping,

"I'm so sorry! You just look so much alike! She was even trying to wear pigtails today too!" The colorful girl's eyes seemed to glaze over, putting her right index finger on her cheek. "I think her usual style suits her more, actually, but pigtails are very cute on you! I wear braided ones, but it just not the same! Once-"

"C-cat, you're rambling again." The teen boy said with difficulty. The girl, Cat, stopped and blushed.

"I'm so sorry, I tend to do that. My name's Catherine." She held out her hand for Marinette to shake, smiling. "This is my friend, Matheus and a sister of my other friend Emma, Louise."

"I'm Marinette." She answered, shaking the girl's hand. Catherine's smile only got bigger.

"Well, you live up to that name. I love your style, very chic and retro." The Dupain-Cheng didn't see what was so "retro" about her look, but nodded. "Can you help us look for Emma, Louise's sister? We need her to take her home."

"Hum, haven't you noticed something wrong with the school?" It may have been rude to not accept first, but she wondered how long the three of them had been walking around the school without noticing the loop.

Catherine's "No, why?" came at the same time as Louise's blunt "yes" and Matheus' "actually…"

"What do you mean, guys?" Catherine turned around, looking at her companions.

"We passed the same rooms at least four times before seeing anyone." Louise said calmly. For a child who noticed something was wrong, she was strangely ok.

"That's true." Matheus agreed, looking at his feet. Cat nodded, looking back at Marinette.

"I have been walking around for a while too." The blue-eyed girl said. "Let's try looking for your sister, or we could go back to my classroom. My classmates noticed what is happening too."

"Good." Louise said firmly, looking every inch a leader. Marinette wondered where a child had learned that. Walking off, she said, "Let's go back to you classroom. If all of you are unaffected, then something important must be going on there."

"Very spirited girl, isn't she?" Catherine started, looking fondly at Louise. "I've know her since she was born. Our parents are friends, and Lou has always been like this. Hugo, her brother is like that too, just a thousand time more dramatic."

"Is Emma like this too?" Marinette couldn't help but ask, it wasn't everyday someone thought she was someone else. The thought of a serious and graceful girl that looked like her going around the school was disturbing. Catherine let out a sudden laugh.

"Nah. Emma is the goofiest person I've ever met, well, after her father." The black haired girl said after she stopped laughing. "I wonder if they still do their weekly pun-off. Do they, Matheus?"

"I-I wouldn't know…" The silent boy said, still not raising his head.

"They do and it's horrible." Louise informed, puffing up her cheeks and acting childish for once. "I even _laugh_ sometimes…"

"I know how you feel." Sometimes she found herself laughing quietly about Chat's pun too. Oh, her kitty, what could he be doing at the moment? Did he even know something was going on?

"So, Marinette, I love your clothes! They look really well-made, where did you buy it?" Catherine asked, seeing as Louise would not stop pouting to her pun-loving relapses.

"Oh, I made." Marinette answered, fingering her jacket proudly. Cat's eyes sparkled.

"That's so amazing! Are you trying to become a designer? Maybe you could work with Louise's mom!" Pointing at the youngest girl's clothes, she continued. "She is a designer too, Louise and Matheus are even wearing her clothes! Me too!"

"She is very talented." Their clothes were very professional work and Marinette was more than interested in meeting her now. "What's her name?"

Catherine smiled like she was about to tell a joke.

"That's the best part! Her name's Marinette too!" The Dupain-Cheng was about to mention she had never seen another Marinette's work, sadly, when they were interrupted.

Shouts of a male voice calling "Emma! Louise!" and Alya's voice calling "Marinette" made everyone turn around. Alya was the first to come into view, followed by five people that looked aroun twelve or thirteen. Louise ran to the arms of blonde boy with the same blue eyes as hers, burying her face in his chest and started to shake. Everyone around them looked worried for the youngest person there and Marinette was no different.

"You're not Emma." One of the girls that was with Alya, dark skin, brown eyes and wavy brown hair said. She was beside a boy with the same characteristics, but a bit shorter than her. Both were wearing glasses. Twins, probably.

"I'm not." It was still weird how everyone confused her with Louise's sister, but she was slowly getting used to it. "I'm Marinette."

"I'm Matin and this is my sister, Laci." The girl's brother said easily. While he looked very energetic, his sister looked about to drop. Marinette nodded, directing her gaze to the other two people.

The girl was wearing what looked like training clothes. Spandex black shorts, lavender shirt and a purple and white track jacket. She looked Korean, with dark hair and brown eyes. The boy beside her surely got a lot more attention. His hair was a pale lavender, light brown skin covered by a long sleeved black shirt with a light pink butterfly, link pink pants with chains and black boots. His makeup rocked too. Marinette had to admit that the pastel goth was on point.

"I hope Louise is ok." The pastel goth boy said, the girl putting an arm around him. He seemed a little more comforted, so he turned to Marinette and the twins. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Fílix."

"I'm Nari." The girl introduced herself too. "So, your name is Marinette and you look a lot like Emma. Strange."

Marinette agreed, but didn't say anything.

"We were going to the classroom." Alya said, taking the Dupain-Cheng's attention off her lookalike. "We also hoped to find Hugo's sister, Emma. Laci said she would be with her and Matin's sister, Ella."

"We were going to the classroom too." Marinette answered, looking at everyone. "Are we still going?"

"Yes." This time, Hugo, Louise's brother, answered. "I'm sure that if we don't find them along the way, Emma and Ella will be there." He paused, as if noticing something. "I'm Hugo. Your name's Marinette?"

"Yeah." She said awkwardly. Someone with you mother's name and your sister's looks must look suspicious. He just nodded, taking Louise's hand.

"Well, lead the way, then."

Going back to the classroom was way more easy than it should be. There were no more loops and Marinette briefly wondered if they could get out through the main entrance, but didn't want to take any chances. Since the two groups met in the courtyard, they had to go up the stairs. It was quiet, no one knew what to say during situations like those. The silence forced Marinette to reconcile things she had been ignoring till that moment.

The school had few students. How had she never met Emma or Ella? Or any of the other kids earlier? If she looked so much like Emma, why had no one confuse them before? They could be knew, but they were too calm. Like they dealt with things like those before, probably an akuma. There weren't many people transferring school these days, it was very noticeable when they did. She was brought out of her musings by gasps going around her. They had arrived in the room.

The desks and chairs were gone, like they were never there. Colorful pillows littered the floor, like a field of flowers. On the corner of the room, there were two more girls other Sabrina, Chloé and Mylene. They were wearing the same thing, like an uniform, with dress shirts and checkered knee-high skirts, both blond. The shorter, glasses-wearing blonde was comforting a panicked Mylene and distraught Sabrina. The taller blonde was just standing awkwardly beside them and even Chloé's bravado seemed to be cracking. The shorter blonde noticed them, getting up from her crouched position.

"The room was suddenly like that. We didn't even notice when it changed." She said, walking towards them, charming smile blazing. "I'm Annelise and that is my friend Maelys."

"I'm Marinette." The miraculous holder answered, listening as everyone around her introduced themselves. Hugo and Louise were extremely quiet, though. She didn't have any time to ask what was wrong, because as soon as the last person, the very anxious Matheus, introduced themselves, even more people came into the room.

Adrien and Nino came in first, the blonde boy talking animatedly to three unbelievable pretty girls in such a way that made her heart sink. Nino looked pretty unhappy with his group, two serious looking people, a girl and a boy, and a snotty looking boy. Rose was also chatting with a brown haired girl while Juleka listened quietly to a tall boy. Nathanael, Kim and Max were hearing a dark skinned girl and Ivan went straight to Mylene.

As soon as all of them were there, it was chaos. The lights went out and Marinette bit back a scream, but some of the others weren't so thoughtful. The shrill screams were still ringing when the light came back on, there was a girl standing in the middle of the room. Shiny red hair and sparkling orange eyes that showed she was having way too much fun, the fair-skinned girl had a supernatural glow about her that would give her away even if she hadn't suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Marinette's hands went to her purse, but she felt the girl's eyes zero on her.

"No, no, my child, don't even try. Your kwami warned you." Marinette froze, but she wasn't the only one. "Now, let me introduce myself. No sudden movements."

"Why should we listen to you?" Chloé's voice echoed aroun the room. Fortunately, the girl just smiled enthusiastically.

"Oh, Chloé! I've always wanted to meet you! But be quiet for now, alright?" Her smile turned downright predatory. "Now, now, we've been waiting so long to meet all of you, that's why you were chosen to our Centenary Prank!"

Marinette supposed "prank" wears better than "massacre" or something like that.

"We are the _kitsunes_. Servants of the goddess Inari and proclaimed guardians of the fox miraculous." The kitsune said proudly, but Marinette was was nervous. There was a fox miraculous? "I'm Rin, and I'm going to be your host in this events. The Centenary Prank is a trandition to all kitsunes, approved by the gods and the kwamis. You were honored with the chance to participate this year."

"What if we decline this 'honor'?" Annelise said politely, but clearly defiant. Her green eyes were stormy, like she was thinking of a thousand things at once. Rin's smile didn't fade, again, just turned smug. Marinette wondered if she ever stopped smiling.

"You can't. You stay and there is no way out until we finish." Rin explained firmly lapping her hand together. "Let's all introduce ourselves first, ok? All of you get together with your classmates. Sibling stay in the same group too, please."

The room hesitantly split into three uneven groups. Marinette barely notice that Adrien was beside her, focusing on the black-haired girl that was hugging and whispering with Hugo and Louise. Was that Emma? How could anyone think they looked alike? Glossy black hair and green eyes almost as beautiful as Adrien's didn't fit the Dupain-Cheng's profile, neither did flawless skin and perfectly manicured nails. One of the other girls that was talking to Adrien earlier was comforting Matin and Laci, the same curly hair and dark skin marking her as their older sister, Ella.

"Good, you're learning obedience." Marinette's chest burned with the effort to but back a fiery answer. "Now, let's start with the left group, shall we?"

…

Adrien's day was going well until Plagg told him there was no way to transform.

He had gotten to school earlier than usual (the patrols these days were tiring, but he wouldn't miss being free as Adrien as well as Chat Noir for the world), but Nino left him to rest, not even needing to be told to. It was a small thing, but Adrien's heart still swelled with happiness at having someone notice. He woke up to the utter panic that was the room. Alya took charge, seeing as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the class president, was so tired she hadn't waken up from the pandemonium.

They were groups of two at first, but he and Nino decide to separate since they weren't getting anywhere together. Adrien actually just wanted an excuse to get away to transform, but Plagg denied him faster than he could eat cheese. Then, he found Emma, Stella and Ella. The blunt and enthusiastic Stella was familiar, but his brain refused to make the connection. Ella reminded him of a calmer Alya, filming the whole supernatural experience for her blog. He blushed, thinking back to the brief moment he thought Emma could be his Lady, but he quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't be, could she?

Now, facing the "kitsune" Rin, powerless to do anything, Adrien felt nervous, but ready to act if she proved herself dangerous. Rin pointed to the group in the left, where Stella was. The girl could be rude, but she was also very honest and enthusiastic. He hoped nothing bad would befall her.

"This group will be called the Past Group. Unoriginal, I know, but to the point." Seeing everyone's confused gaze, the vixen smirked. Orange eyes focusing on the 'Past Group'. "That's right, folks, you're in the future!"

Not only "time travelers" froze, but the whole room. Well, almost the "whole room".

"That's so cool!" Stella yelled, ignoring her peer's disbelieving gaze. She seemed used to it, Adrien noticed sadly, shaking off the shock. Rin seemed pleased.

"I expected you of all people to appreciate our effort, Stella Tolbert." The vixen said, but anything after that was unheard by Adrien.

The surname sealed the deal. The name, eyes, skin tone, smile… That was his mother. An younger version, surely, but that was her! She was lacking her subtleties and underlining sweetness, but her smile at being told she was a time traveler was still as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

"Since my sister already introduced herself, let me try too." A blond girl said, her likeness to his mother evident. "I'm Annelise Tolbert and this is my friend, Maelys Marchand."

He hadn't seen Aunt Anne for a long time, his father never making any effort to contact his mother's family. The last time he saw her, he was around five or six, as was his cousin, Meredith. But Maelys Marchand, that was someone he hadn't seen for much longer. Adrien looked over to Chloé and she was in shock. Her memories about the last time she saw her mother weren't as happy as his.

"I'm André Bourgeois." Chloé didn't even bat an eye at her father's arrogant introduction, still keeping her eyes on Maelys, who was getting uncomfortable. André's face was indignant at the lack of reaction, but a girl stepped up before he could say anything.

"I'm Ariana Fay." A red-headed girl with shining amber eyes said happily. Adrien barely noticed Rose elbowing Juleka enthusiastically. They must know Ariana.

"I'm Tom Dupain." He may not recognize the first name, but the surname was a giveaway. It took a lot of self-control to turn to Marinette subtly, but she didn't even look surprised. He supposed she had come to terms with situation.

"Hum, eu, I mean I am Isabel Neves." A dark-skinned girl with brown hair and eyes said with a light accent. There was no reaction to her, so she shrunk back. A Chinese girl dragged a glasses-wearing boy to the front with her.

"I'm Sabine Cheng and this antisocial geek here is Gabriel Agreste." They must have been arguing before, because she sounded angry. Adrien didn't stop to ponder on his father, noticing he looked as serious and stern as he did today.

"Wonderful, now, we are in an specific time period, so this group" She pointed to Adrien and his classmates. "Will be called Present Group. Anyone up for introducing themselves first?"

"I'm Adrien Agreste." He bustled out suddenly. Everyone's gaze turned to him, but Stella and Gabriel's were burning him like lava. He could also feel Emma and her supposed siblings paying special attention to him, but it was making him unnfortable. "Nice to meet you."

"My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Her voice was strong, something he only heard when she helped him with the Evillustrator. He hadn't noticed before she was right beside him, but gave her a grateful smile for taking the attention off him. Her face burned red and she turned away like she couldn't bear to look at him.

He frowned. Why didn't she like him?

Her parents looked at her with different levels of interest. Sabine was very mild, but Tom looked like he could faint and cry at the same time, a stupidly big grin adorning his face. Emma and her siblings were also staring.

"I'm Alya Césaire." The ladyblogger said easily and Adrien could see Ella's peaked interest, along with her siblings'.

"Nino." His best friend said, laid-back. He never bothered with his surname, but Adrien never asked why. Ella and co's eyes turned to him with the same burning interest as they had in Alya. Excited, Rose dragged Juleka to the front of the group.

"I'm Rose and this is Juleka Fay." She said looking directly into Ariana's eyes when she said that. The girl was mildly surprised at first, but then smiled reassuringly at Juleka, who blushed and twisted her hair. A boy that had some very on point pastel goth also smiled happily at them. Encouraged, Mylene stepped forward, holding Ivan's hand.

"I-I'm Mylene Ha-Hàrprele and this is my boyfriend, Ivan." Catherine beamed at them alongside Emma, who was poking her younger brother excitedly. The couple blushed at the girls' enthusiasm and mingled back in the group. Alix took initiative then, taking Nathanael's arm.

"Name's Alix Kubdel and this is my seat mate, Nathanael." Her glare dared anyone to say anything, but only a Korean-looking girl that was beside the pastel goth boy looked startled. Not to be outdone by the girl, Kim went next.

"I'm Kim and this is Max." The glasses-wearing boy looked unhappy to be dragged there, but the same girl that was staring at Alix turned her gaze to Kim.

"Of course, the gran finale." Chloé said, going to front with Sabrina trailing after her. Her eyes zeroed on Maelys. "I'm Chloé Bourgeois" then, as if adding an afterthought "and this is Sabrina."

André was analyzing her, seemly satisfied with Chloe's obvious expensive clothes and proud posture, but Maelys didn't show any reaction. Maybe they weren't together yet?

"Oh, you guys were the best! Reactions from two groups! I'm so excited!" Rin exclaimed, turning toward the last group. "Can you guess which group you are?"

"Let me think." A small blonde child said sarcastically, obviously the youngest one in the room. "The Future Group?"

"All this sass! That's why you're my favorite of the siblings, Louise!" Emma and her brother looked offended and Rin smiled apologetically. "Sorry, guys. But since you have everything figured out, why not introduce yourselves?"

"I'M CATHERINE BRUEL!" A black haired girl with a colorful outfit screamed, running toward the "Present Group" mass and managing to find Mylene and Ivan. "I'm your daughter!"

The shock on Mylene and Ivan's faces would have been funny if the situation wasn't so surreal. Rin was having no trouble laughing, gasping for breaths and saying that she "took everything back, Cat is the best character". A boy that had spent most of his time whip earring with Catherine stepped forward, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"I'm Matheus Desjardins." He said quietly and then stepped back into the crowd. Ella went next, dragging her sibling with her.

"My name is Ella Césaire, Nino and Alya Césaire's daughter." She said, looking directly at Alya and casting glances at Nino. "These are my brother and sister, Laci and Matín."

Adrien was sure that gave him a free pass to tease Nino about this _forever_.

"I'm Fílix Fay! Biologically, my mother is Rose. But my other one is Juleka Fay." The pastel goth boy went next, talking fast. Juleka blushed hard, but Rose seemed static, hugging her future wife. The Korean-looking girl went next, eyes set on Kim.

"Nari Kubdel." She didn't mention her father, but it was pretty obvious who he was. Alix and Kim exchanged bewildered glances, then made disgusted faces. Emma looked nervous, but went to the front with her siblings.

"I'm Emma Agreste-" She stopped, but Adrien hadn't noticed because so had his heart. She looked somewhere near Adrien and then repeated. "I'm Emma Agreste. These are my siblings: Hugo and Louise."

If Adrien had been paying attention, he might have noticed her confused peers. But he was thinking about Emma's glossy black hair and Hugo and Louise's unforgettable blue eyes. Could they be his children with his Lady? Just the thought made him flush with happiness. His Lady revealing her identity to him? Them getting married? Having such beautiful children? That was his biggest dream come true. He beamed at his children, who smiled back.

"Introductions: done." Rin said, checking something off a clipboard. "Why don't you all take a sit? Wherever you want with whoever you want."

Resisting was useless, so they did as told. Adrien ended up beside Emma, Hugo and Louise, the children greeting him warmly. Nino sat beside him. Behind there, Alya sat with her own children and Marinette was beside her, looking extremely thoughtful. Maybe wondering if she even had children at all in the future?

"At first, it was hard to decide which story you were going to watch. But a miraculous holder using his miraculous for a selfish gain? _That_ is a good story." Rin said and Adrien froze. Was she talking about Papillon? "But following the villain is no fun! So, we are going to watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien's heart stopped.

…

Master Fu woke up slowly, he always did.

 _Kitsunes,_ he figured. The old man had hoped the last time he participated on the Centenary Prank was enough, but clearly it wasn't. He wondered if his Ladybug and Chat Noir were involved too, but it was almos impossible for them to not be. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a classroom void of desks or chair,, lying on pillows on the ground. There were only two people there other than him.

A man that looked around his thirties, dark skin covered by green dress shirt and black pants. He had black hair and very dark eyes. He was looking at the third person in the room, a brown haired teenage girl, adjusting her hair so it covered her face. The man lacked any reaction to Master Fu's awakening, but clearly wasn't unaware.

"Lila hates when we can see her sleeping face. Maybe because that's what she looks like when she's not lying." The man said, getting up and offering a hand to help Master Fu get up as well, who gladly accepted. "She changed a lot since she was fifteen, but not that much."

"I'm Fu." He said, but had a feeling the stranger already knew that.

"I'm Enzio." The man said, showing the green bracelet on his wrist. "Your successor."


	4. Watching 1: Stormy Weather

The room broke out whispers, bug it fell silent when Rin turned the projector on.

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

Kim shot Max a grin and the boy flushed. They both remembered how the dark skinned gamer had enthusiastically cheered for Mireille, who he may have had a small crush on. Other people in the room shared looks. They were pretty sure there was akuma that day, when it wasn't such a common occurrence.

 **The crowd is chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet (waving): *g** **iggles***

"Mireille and Aurore Beauréal? That's the contest where they met?" Catherine was basically bouncing with energy. "I'm so lucky to be watching this! No one in the Miroure club will believe me!"

"Hum, Mireille and Aurore Beauréal are married in the future." Matheus squeaked at the past and present people's confused looks. "Catherine, er, likes them a lot."

He didn't mention how he read so many fanfics that he would puke if he ever read another one about the "Weather Girls Couple". He also never forgive Cat for (unknownly, of course) making Tikki ship it too. He could never deny his kwami anything and now his internet history is full of Miroure fanart, fanfic and amvs.

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply.**

"Ah, I hate all this mystery!" Ariana exclaimed between Tom and Isabel. "Who won?"

Nobody answered and she was shushed by a nervous Tom. He wanted to finish watching the episode so he could talk to Sabine (his _future wife_ , he still could believe it!) and his beautiful future daughter.

 **The screen changes scene to show an apartment** **with a young lady chasing a child.**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

Tom beamed at seeing his daughter on-screen and Sabine offered a small smile. Isabel and Ariana looked pretty happy for their friend and Gabriel seemed content (the young child said she wanted to be a fashion designer too, did that mean his friend's daughter wanted to be one too? Like him?). But, instead of focusing in their mother, the Agreste-Cheng siblings were staring at Manon.

"That's… Aunt Manon?" Hugo asked, disbelieving. The Césaire siblings also seemed surprised, but Emma was gaping.

"You know Manon?" Adrien was confused. He only met Manon once at a photo shoot and she was a kind girl, but he didn't think he would see her again, nor that his future children would consider her someone close. Emma nodded.

"Yeah she babysat us a lot when we were young." She said, looking at the picture of a beaming Manon in the screen Rin dutifully paused for the conversation. "She is an actress, not on tv, but on theater plays. She is so, you know, mature. It's strange. Aunt Manon is like one of those people that always seemed to be a grown up."

"A cool grown up, but one anyway." Matín grumbled, remembering how Manon was playful, but strict with them.

Marinette was still trying to thing of cute and childish Manon as a grown up serious actress that babysat Adrien Agreste's (and hopefully hers, too) children.

"I always thought she would have been a much calmer child. sMost of that energy went to acting, I suppose." Ella said, still frowning. "Seeing her like this reminds me of Emma when she was younger."

Ella's face was grim, like she was remembering and apocalypse of fire and blood instead of playing hide-and-seek with a ten-year-old Emma. Said girl bristled.

"Alright, enough." Rin said before Emma could open her mouth. "Let's go on."

 **Marinette** **crashes** **into the sofa.**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh?** **(Clumsily, she crashes into a table)** **Ah! Nnnngh...**

"That reminds me of someone." Louise said, looking at her older sister. She could distinctly remember the black haired girl crashing into a table the previous day and sending Hugo's prized ballet shoes flying out of a window. He bitched for days after that.

Emma pouted. Why couldn't she keep Chat Noire's grace all the time?

 **Seeing the corner of her hat peeking out of the curtains, Marinette "sneakily" pulled the curtains, only to find out it was just a doll planted there by Manon.**

Louise nodded approvingly. Some in the past group giggled along with Marinette's classmates. Everyone in the future knew what it was like to be fooled by Louise Agreste-Cheng, so the didn't dare comment.

"Wow, fooled by a child, Marinette." Kim teased. The Dupain-Cheng nodded mechanically, she was still nervous about everyone finding out she was Ladybug.

(She was not prepared, had no explanation, her tongue felt numb already and she could barely hear anything of the booming beats of her heart. Marinette was surprised she was still conscious.)

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!**

 **Manon** **(holding Marinette's phone)** **: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

Matheus smiled and Cathetine's silent, but fierce disagreement. She was a huge Aurore fan.

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone!**

 **Manon** **takes Marinette's hat, running away.**

 **Marinette: Ughh... Why did I agree to do this again...?**

Annelise agreed silently. There were many thing she was willing to do to keep her good girl act, but babysitting was one of them.

 **A** **small, unidentified creature peeks out of Marinette's hair. It was red, huge head**

 **decorated with a black dot and cute deep blue eyes.**

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, not necessarily for the same reason.

Marinette hoped they wouldn't have time to comment as the scene went on, but Rin paused the show, ignoring her pleading look.

Adrien didn't want to believe that the thing in Marinette's hair was a kwami. It wasn't that his classmate wasn't kind, sweet, brave and beautiful, she was, really. But he thought he would be able to pick out his lady from a crowd, that he knew her that well. Apparently, he didn't. He also hoped that maybe he would be able to get his Lady to like him more when they met each other while they were civilians, but Marinette already knew him and didn't like what she saw. Stuttering and fumbling, she couldn't make it clearer that she detested his presence. Great.

Emma and Hugo felt furious. Did their mother know they also had Miraculous? Why didn't she tell them? Why didn't she help them if she understood the struggle? The feeling of betrayal ate their hearts and both were trying to but back tears. What was next? Their father was Chat Noir? Matín was also a little unhappy. He knew his boss didn't own him anything, but some adult guidance would have been welcome and his heart felt heavy. Tikki also knew, didn't she? But he got no reaction from his hidden kwami.

On another note, Louise was about to go around dancing. She _fucking_ knew it, ha. No normal parent would know their child was a super hero and just be chill about it.

Stella was content, along with Isabel. Tom and Sabine were good people, they would raise a fine miraculous holder. Annelise was a but disapproving at the kwami (she should be more careful), but the girl seemed good enough. Paris hadn't caught fire yet, anyways.

"Girl… What's that?" Alya questioned when she noticed her best friend wasn't going to say anything.

"Tikki." That was the only answer Marinette could bring herself to say. Thankfully, Rin took it was her cue and continued the episode.

 **Tikki** **: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

Matheus felt some of the heaviness in his heart evaporate. That seemed like something his Tikki would say. Everyone who hadn't connected the spots, er, dots looked confused at Tikki's words. Well, all of the kwami confused them.

 **The doorbell rings. Tikki hides and Marinette goes over to the door** **, opening it. There was a girl outside, with pretty red hair and glasses.**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Alya smiled, forgetting about Tikki for a moment and bumping her shoulder with Marinette's. The Dupain-Cheng smiled weakly, enjoying it.

Would her best friend still act like that when she found out Marinette had been lying?

 **Alya** **(thrusting her phone in Marinette's face)** **: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

Everyone jumped at the change in the mood and Marinette's enthusiasm. Adrien wondered why she looked so excited to see and talk to him. The girl usually avoided him in school and wherever he found her. The rest of the room sans Emma, Stella and Fílix tried to not giggle at the obvious crush she had on her future husband.

 **Alya** **(imitating Marinette with weird gestures)** **: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...**

"Well, what a deja vu." Laci wiggled her eyebrows at Hugo, who acted like that around Fílix. The middle Agreste-Cheng child blushed. He wasn't _that_ bad.

Meanwhile, as Catherine giggled at Alya's imitation and stared pointedly at him, Matheus considered finding a hold to crawl in and die.

 **Marinette (amused)** **: Stop it.**

 **Manon: Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

"Does that happen a lot?" Isabel asked, finally finding the nerve to speak up.

"Yes, actually." Alya smiled as she remembered all the favors Marinette did simply because she could say no, like letting Juleka test her make up looks on her or making a free hat for Mylene's dad.

"I know some people like that, too." The Brazilian answered sympathetically, looking at the sheepishly duo of Tom and Ariana.

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.**

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

 **Marinette chases Manon, who is carrying pots and pans, around the room. Alya sighed and leans against the sofa.**

"Angelic, obedient." Nari said sarcastically, remembering the last time Fílix convinced her to help him babysit. Louise Agreste-Cheng may not be a brat to the likes of Manon, but she was difficult all on her own.

Meanwhile, Ella was having terrifying flashbacks with an young Emma, pots, pans and the police.

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

That made Emma and Hugo smirk. They knew they were the only ones, other then their parents, that could effectively deal with their younger sister.

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

Laughing echoed around the room.

"I can't believe she fell for that!" Maelys spoke for the first time, enjoying the scene. Remembering Louise believed the same thing until the previous year, Emma leaned over her.

"I know right, **Louise**?" The youngest blonde crossed her arms and huffed. You made one mistake and your sibling held it over your head _forever_.

 **Alya** **lifts Manon, imitating flight with her arms swinging the child and then putting her on Marinette's shoulder.**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 **Back at the KIDZ+ studios, the voting is over.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

Even though they knew the results, Catherine and Max leaned forward on their seats.

 **Mireille's percentage is much higher than Aurore's.**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **The crowd cheers and Aurore's** **is still in shock.**

Max cheered a little at Mireille's victory while Cat grumbled a little but was still content. She liked the other candidate too. Some glanced sadly at poor Aurore, like Fílix, who wished he could comfort the blonde.

 **Alec: (To Aurore) I'** **m sorry you weren't chosen.** **Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughh... (Leaves angrily)**

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

 **The screen goes black, then a huge widow is opened, light infiltrating** **the room it was showing with hundreds of scattering butterflies. There is a man in a purple suit and grey metal-looking mask.**

All the light mood disappeared. They forgot that to have superheroes, you needed a villain. The past headline trio felt specially mission was to find the lost butterfly miraculous so it wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. Obviously, they failed.

 **Hawk** **moth** **: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.**

 **In his hands** **lands a with butterfly, black energy encompassing it so it became an akuma. The akuma is released, flying over Paris.**

Seeing a miraculous holder like him using precious Noroo's powers for something so terrible made Hugo sick. He dreaded seeing his mother fighting someone so despicable. The boy was still mad at her, but he also loved her so much.

 **Angrily, Aurore gets in an elevator** **.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!**

 **The power goes out.**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **The akuma enters the elevator..**

 **Swinging** **her parasol had no effect in stopping the insect. Desperate, Aurore's opens it but the akuma infects it.**

 **Aurore: Ngh! Ah** **!**

"That's like an horror movie." Gabriel commented weakly for the first time. Seeing the poor girl trying to flee from the insect and being forcefully infected affected him, what kind of monster would do that?

 **The lights turn back** **on as a butterfly shaped red mark appears on Aurore's face.**

 **Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

"Manipulating a poor girl." Sabine murmured angrily. "Sick bastard."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

 **Black blobs start to cover the smiling girl.**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!**

 **The elevator door opens to show a purple-haired girl with a Lolita dress, holding a darkened parasol. That's Stormy Weather.**

Catherine paled considerably at seeing her idol turned into a monster. Matheus hugged her gently, glad that the butterfly miraculous holder in his time was a good guy.

 **The sounds of a clicking** **camera fills the room as Adrien appears, taking several photos in the park.**

"You're really photogenic." Emma complimented. "Our family photos always come out really cool."

Adrien smiled at the thought of family pictures and blushed at the thought of his Lady, of _Marinette_ , in the picture with him and those wonderful children.

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Various background images illustrate Marinette's discourse.**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married!** **Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat.**

 **Marinette: A hamster! I love hamsters!**

There was silence for a few seconds until the laughing started. Marinette buried her face in her hands while Alya comforted her. Emma and Hugo were holding Louise back, who was whispering with indignation about "Louis? What is that supposed to mean?".

Adrien was shocked. His Lady… Liked him? Enough to consider marrying him, having children and hamster? The strong, brave and sassy Ladybug liked _him_? Shy, soft-spoken and quiet Adrien Agreste? Not only that, Marinette liked him! Sweet, kind and intelligent Marinette liked him, he felt like he could fly!

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 **Photographer: (jumping around excitedly) Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

"What?" Emma blinked. She had done a lot of photo shoots, but this photographer was saying very weird things. And her father seemed unaffected!

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **Alya: Um, we could be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over.**

 **Adrien sees them, waves at Marinette who freaks out in return.**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.**

 **Bemused, she puts** **Marinette's hand down.**

"I don't act like that, do I?" Hugo asked, turning around to talk to Laci and Matín, they smiled awkwardly and he groaned. Marinette stared at him and he blushed and turned around.

 **Mireille goes into an elevator happily, clutching her hard-won prize. The door closes, but opens again to show Stormy Weather.**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy font moving in right now!**

 **Attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.**

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"If that butterfly dick doesn't stop ruining _my_ ship, I'm going to murder him!" Catherine growled and Ella gasped.

" _Catherine_! There is a child here!" She scolded, gesturing to Louise, whose ears were covered by Adrien and Emma.

They couldn't know she already said much worse.

 **In the** **park, Adrien was still in the middle of his photo shoot. The photographer is ecstatic.**

 **Photographer: Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

Louise was suddenly very glad her parents didn't let her model.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silencio!**

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

"She really likes you, doesn't she?" Annelise questioned softly, remembering a small Stella wanting to stay with her the whole time. It was a pity they had to grow up.

"Yeah." Marinette answered simply. She adored Manon too.

 **Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"Yeah, what about me?" He joked quietly and she blushed.

"I, er, hum…" In the end, there was no answer.

 **In the front of he KIDZ+ studio, Stormy Weather exits the place proudly. The crowd that was chanting Mireille's name before is confused.**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.**

 **She attacks** **with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.**

Annelise paled. The butterfly miraculous must be very powerful to have the power to make such an akuma. How could they fail so badly?

 **The scene changes back to the park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.**

 **Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!**

 **Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

"It never worked when I did that." Emma complained, whispering to her brother. Hugo was glad, he shuddered at the thought of Emma being able to do whatever she wanted.

 **Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh!**

 **Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **The scene shows the photographers pictures Adrien now lo** **oked** **tired.**

 **Photographer: Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (Runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me?**

 **Photographer: Si! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!** **(She ran off)**

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette said. Even if it didn't work out the way they wanted, it was still so selfless of her. The blogger answered with a smile.

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

"As if my Adrikins would date such trash." Chloé scoffed and Sabrina nodded. A lot of people glared, specially the children from the future. Most of them knew Marinette through their parents and knew she was wonderful.

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

"Nice." Nari commented and wondered if she should try something like that the next time she lost to Fílix's huge eyes and helped him babysit.

 **A blow of icy wind freezes the merry-go-around and Marinette sees Stormy Weather looming above them.**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette runs behind a bench** **, unnoticed by the panicked citizens in the park.**

 **Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, transform me!**

 **Her transformation sequence starts with Tikki flying into her earrings. Red fabric with polka dolts stretch over her body and a red and black yo-yo appeared strapped to her waist.**

The room had never been that quiet.

Emma, Hugo and Matheus had already concluded that Marinette was Ladybug, but seeing her transform was final. Any resentment they had towards her secret vanished when they noticed her identity had been revealed to so many people, unwilling. The avoided staring at her, like everyone else was.

Adrien also felt like it was final, but seeing the two most wonderful girls he knew coming together was no longer a shock, he was really worried about other people's reaction. Louise was also worried, she was happy to know her mother was also a miraculous holder, but they couldn't know about how everyone would react. Rin seemed to be enjoying the show, seeing as she paused the episode.

"You're… Ladybug?" Alya's voice was the first one to break the silence, quietly, but it seemed too loud to Marinette. "Why didn't you tell me? I tell you everything… I could have helped, I could've… Were you **laughing** at me the **whole** time?" The blogger's life was no longer quiet, but rang on the room's walls. "I must have looked pretty stupid, **right**?"

Marinette didn't answer, feeling her words lumping together in her throat, she wanted to explain herself, but couldn't. Her classmates took her silence as cue to ask their own questions. They knew each other for so long, why didn't she say anything? Why not ask for help? The miraculous holder could feel herself tearing. She had gotten used to dealing with things under pressure, but there was a scenario where her identity was revealed so suddenly never went through her head.

Stella, Isabel and Annelise all felt guilty. The poor girl wouldn't have to go through the this if they had just _done their jobs._ Emma, Hugo and Louise were getting ready to jump in her defense, as well as Adrien (his identity would probably be revealed soon, he had nothing to lose anyway). But before he could do anything, a red blur flew out of Marinette's purse.

"It was my request for it to be kept a secret." Tikki said sternly, standing protectively in front of a watery-eyed Marinette. "It's dangerous for people to know, but it can't be helped right now. Can we _please_ continue the episode?"

Messing with a furious ladybug kwami was something no one wanted to do, so Rin nodded. Before she could press play, Alya angrily got up from her seat and sat as far away from her best friend as possible. It would take her sometime to come to terms with the situation. Marinette felt like breaking down, but a pair of gentle hands helped her get up from her seat. Distressed, she didn't even notice Adrien had cajoled her to sit next to him and was hugging her while Nino sat near a disgruntled blogger.

Satisfied, Rin unpaused.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!**

 **Adrien: Uh?**

 **Adrien runs over to a tree. Opening** **his bag, he finds it empty.**

 **Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

Emma opened her mouth is to answer very rudely to her kwami, but stopped when she noticed the voice didn't come from his hiding place in her jacket pocket.

 _Oh no_ she thought.

 **Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert**

 **A small black blur** **attached itself to the piece of cheese.**

 **Plagg: For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!**

 **His transformation sequence starts with Plagg flying into the ring. Black leather stretches over his body, a swip of hands creating silicon ears and a black tail belt came out too.**

" _Both_ of them were in my class? And I didn't _notice_?" Alya flushed angrily. All this time she had been hoping they were hiding somewhere together, making progress. But they were actually being _Ladybug and Chat Noir_.

Chloé's brain, which had melted when she found out she was actually crushing on Marinette Dupain-Cheng (again!), was getting out of shock. But seeing her other crush transforming into that mangy alley cat, she went back into a state that could only be described as "nope".

Marinette froze, lifting her head from Adrien's chest. Chat's chest. Chadrien's chest? She was hugging Adrien Noir? Chat Agreste? What? Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. She fought akumas with Adrien. She _flirted_ with Adrien. She _kissed_ Adrien! Chat… He gave her an umbrella, opening his heart to her in the rain. She was so kind to her. Chat was comforting her right now. Adrien was comforting her.

"I'm… glad it's you." She whispered, burying her burning face in his chest. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Lady." He answered, tight ing his arms around her.

The class avoided freaking out like last time. Nobody knew Adrien as well as the knew Marinette, and they also didn't want the tiny red thing to scold them again. Nor the small black thing that was floating lazily beside Tikki, challenging them with their eyes.

Again, Louise fucking _knew_ it, she was so _happy_.

Coming to terms that your father was Chat Noir was easier when the knew their mother was Ladybug. At least Emma and Hugo wouldn't have to give up their Ladynoir shipping. It was canon. Ok. They were going to have a long conversation with their parents when they got home.

 **Elsewhere, but close, Ladybug is running in the park.**

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Ayla's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **Ladybug tries to use her yoyo but fails. It slid off and hit its owner.**

Matheus giggled, remembering how many times he had lost control over his own yo-yo. Marinette, who was now leaning on Adrien, flushed. It was around her fisrt two months fighting! Yo-yos aren't easy!

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Dah? Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?**

"Subtle." Annelise commented lightly. Had she ever been so careless?

Meanwhile, Alya grumbled about not noticing the obvious lie.

 **Stormy Wea** **ther is leaving the park, but is stopped by Chat Noir, who is hanging in on of the park metal bars.**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

Emma mentally wrote down the puns. They were good material.

Nino smiled as he watched his friend acting so free. He wasn't really mad like Alya. Ladybug and Chat Noir were cool, but he wasn't crazy about them like most his classmates (he also didn't have a crush on Chat Noir as Alya did Ladybug). Everyone thought Adrien was soft-spoken, but he was reallyi just shy. At least this show would help everyone understand the boy who just really loved bad puns, video games and was a bit of a nerd.

 **Stormy Weather shots a strong gu** **st of wind towards him blandly. He is swept off his feet, hitting a few things before falling down.**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Waaaaaahhh!**

"At least she gave you some ice for that burn." Sabine smirked, glad to be able to joke to the fact she not only had a daughter with Tom Dupain but she was a _freaking superhero_.

Adrien pouted.

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered.**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, C** **hat** **Noir. But you're welcome.**

"My charms are not childish." Adrien complained softly to the girl beside him.

Marinette snorted. "Keep telling yourself that, kitty."

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!**

 **The sky darkens under Stormy Weather's command. A lighting bolt falls from the sky, but Ladybug helps Chat Noir duck. He falls on top of her and offers a flirty smile. Frowning, she turns his face away and gets up.**

Emma deflated, remembering when Ladybeetle rejected her. But, again, maybe he liked her civilian self but not Chat Noire? However, she knew nobody liked her,like that. And she wouldn't be oblivious enough to get stuck in a two-people love square. As if reading her older sister's thoughts, Louise giggled.

Yeah, right.

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Whoa!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: (grins)**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!**

 **He advances toward Stormy Weather, but she just attacks form distance.**

 **Stormy Weather: Black Ice!**

 **Ladybug is also caught up on the attack, but she wraps her yo-yo around a lamp post and catches Chat Noir's tail.**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it** **.**

Catherine whimpered. Her _OTP_.

 **C** **hat** **Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **Ladybug: (grabs C** **hat** **Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You bet** **ter** **think before you leap**.

Matheus hid a smirk. He also knew a cool cat that did the same thing.

 **C** **hat** **Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead.**

"And it's been like that since day one." Adrien said, with feigned annoyance.

"For a good reason." Marinette answered, mocking a shudder at the thought of Chat Noir on command.

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Another** **windy attack is thrown** **at them.**

 **Ladybug: Hoaaah!**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: You again!**

 **Annoyed, another attack is thrown by her.**

 **Ladybug and C** **hat** **Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **The j** **ump and dodge cars that are being thrown at them by the attack**

"That's impressive." Nari said. She really wished she could do such acrobatics.

 **As she notices a bus about to hit them, Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield, cutting a circular hole on the side of the bus. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir's head**.

"That was some quick thinking." Plagg complimented. Tikki's chosens were know for their wit and intelligence, but this one was really incredible. Marinette smiled, thanking the kwami. "If it was up to Adrien, you would be pancake right now."

"Hey!"

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

 **Meanwhile, Alya is distracting Manon by playing with her.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) what's that?**

 **'Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Mwahahaha! (Chases Manon** **, but ice starts cracking again, so she takes Manon to a safer part of the carousel** **)**

 **Alya: Wanna hear a story?**

"That must have been scary." Laci murmured while looking at her mother, who was reacting her head on her father's shoulder. Matín and Ella were also seemed concerned. Alya scoffed playfully.

"I had everything under control."

 **In the city, the heroes are still after the akuma.**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

"Oh no." Fílix whispered, dreading seeing anyone get hurt. He frowned worriedly at Marinette and Adrien, but smiled when he caught Hugo's eyes. The Agreste-Cheng boy blushed and the frown on the pastel goth boy's face came back. Why didn't Hugo like him?

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **C** **hat** **Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Where were you guys getting those teories?"Louise questioned. They didn't make sense with the akuma pattern she had studied. The couple blushed.

"We were new." Marinette answered simply.

 **Stormy Weather (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.**

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, (winks) thanks.**

Louise resisted the urge to simulate barfing. Seeing her parents flirting, no matter what age, was weird to her.

 **Ladybug:** **At least now we know where to find her** **.**

 **Stormy** **Weather: Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **Chat Noir (** **observing** **a picture of Aurore's** **):** **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

Tom blinked, confused. How did the boy recognize the simulate rites between Aurore and Stormy Weather but not Marinette and Ladybug's?

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 **Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 **Stormy Weather fires a lighting bolt to a light, laughing** **. The lights of the building go out.**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

Stella growled. The idea of someone using a Miraculous to manipulate children into doing their bidding was disgusting. She _had_ to find the butterfly miraculous before this catastrophe happens.

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

Even Emma made a face at that one and Adrien had to admit it wasn't of of his best.

 **Ladybug trips and falls.**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **He takes her hand** **firmly and pull her along with him.**

 **Chat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"He just wanted an excuse to hold her hand." Plagg snorted before getting hit on the head by Tikki.

"You just need to ask the next time, kitty." Marinette joked, but still took his hand in hers. He blushed happily.

 **Alya is still distracting Manon.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

 **(Ice glaciers are approaching)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...**

 **At the KIDZ+ building, Ladybug is still being led by Chat Noir.**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck!**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

"Don't be prideful." Tikki scolded and Marinette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

 **Ladybug and Chat Noir reach the top of the building.**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!**

 **She makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol.**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just-(sees Cat Noir still holding her hand)**

"Caught red-handed." Emma said proudly and Adrien laughed, while Marinette, Louise, Hugo and everyone else, really, sighed. Matheus smiled at the cute family.

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!**

 **Ladybug's ominous Lucky Charm gives her a spotted bath towel.**

"Very helpful." Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure keeping yourself dry is important."

The past people laughed, but the others knew how the Lucky Charm worked. Still, Marinette and Matheus groaned. Their powers were so complicated!

 **Ladybug: A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

"Wait, so you can and I can't?" Adrien complained, but was shushed by Louise, who was watching with all her attention.

 **Stormy Weather: Hail!**

 **A hailstorm appears while,** **but** **Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield, protecting Ladybug.**

 **Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped!**

 **Ladybug uses her lucky vision** **making a** **pipe,** **the** **vent,** **a** **beam, a sign and towel stand out** **in a black and white world.**

"That's amazing!" Adrien shouted excitedly. He had always wondered how his Lady figured her Lucky Charm out. Everyone else nodded, it _was_ impressive. Tikki looked proud.

Matheus wondered if it was a ladybug thing, because he saw the world in the same way when he was figuring out his lucky charm.

Ladybug: See that sign over there? Check it out.

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.

Everyone blinked disbelieving before starting to clap. The Agreste-Cheng siblings looked incredibly proud while Matín's respect for his boss and fellow ladybug grew, along with the once he has for her husband. Stella enthusiastically cheered for having such a cool future daughter-in-law and son and Isabel and Annelise couldn't approve more. Tom looked like he was about to cry for how wonderful his daughter was and Sabine and Gabriel smiled.

The superhero couple flushed.

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.**

 **She breaks the parasol over her knee and the Akuma flies out.**

 **Ladybug: No more** **evil-doing** **for you, little akuma. Time to purify!**

 **(She captures the akuma and purifies it)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Her Lucky Charm, being thrown in the sky, makes everything go back to the way it was before.**

"Wow, I never saw one in such high quality." Ella said over the whispers of her classmates. Ivan frowned at her.

"You guys don't have Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore?" Everyone went silent, but Alya's oldest child smile awkwardly.

"No, they retired years ago. But we have Ladybeetle and Chat Noire." Mentioning Papillon didn't seem like a good idea. "But Ladybeetle can't do the Miraculous Ladybug."

"But that doesn't mean he isn't amazing." Emma interrupted before anyone could say anything, daring them with her eyes.

No one took the challenge.

 **The ice around Alya and Manon melts.**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

 **Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and...**

 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 **Stormy** **Weather melts back in Aurore, who looks confused.**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

"Poor girl." Fílix sighed, looking genuinely dad for the blonde. Hugo inwardly swooned about hoe caring he was.

"Don't worry, Mireille will take care of her." Catherine said confidently, making Matheus groan as he felt Tikki enthusiastically agree in her hiding place.

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **In Hawkmoth's lair, the villain is furious.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"Someone is bitter." Isabel joked, but was silently worried. Who could Hawkmoth be?

 **He** **closes his window and Marinette is back at the park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

 **Marinette: You don't think it's too late?**

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **Manon: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

"She doesn't?" Juleka raised an eyebrow. She would feel really stupid if Manon found out before anyone else.

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!**

"Very natural, Marinette." Mylene commented quietly and Ivan smiled at her.

She hugs Manon.

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

"That doesn't mean you can't buy the lollipop first." Louise huffed. Grown-ups were so complicated.

 **Photographer: (Looks at Manon) Wait. Who is that angel?**

 **Manon: Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfetto!...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)**

"Nice plot twist." Ariana giggled. But as soon as they noticed the episode was over, everyone was quiet.

"I could let you guys have the conversations you need to have… But I won't!" Rin laughed, and changed to another episode. "You need more material first!"


End file.
